She Won
by Kiwi-San
Summary: I watch them from afar; him and her, holding hands and laughing together. (Another one-shot)


I watch them from afar; him and her, holding hands and laughing together. Something I never achieved when I was around. I hate her, absolutely despise the wench, but I could only step back and watch them. If I did do anything, I know he'd hate me forever.

Before her, I was the center of attention, not them. Everything thinks they are so special, but they're not, at least, she isn't. I bet she thinks she's all high and mighty because she's dating him. Just she wait, by the end of this week, he'll leave her. I know what he's doing; he did it all the time. He was using her. By the time he got in her pants, he'd leave her. Or, by the time he gets fed up because she won't give him what he wants, he'll leave her. He does it all the time, she won't be any different.

* * *

It's been two weeks and he's still with her. That's odd, but I know what's happening. He's going to make her think he's changed, and then break her heart. He's too good. This will be prefect! I bet he'll do it in front of the school too! That would be priceless.

I just hope he does it soon. I'm getting anxious. I can feel it's going to be soon, he's not the one to hand around long; always running away. I think he's like a ripple in the water. You try to catch it, but it only goes out farther. Something it'll come to you, but if you try to grab it, it just goes back, even farther. That's how I think he is.

* * *

A month…it's been a whole month! He's still with her, but something's changed…no, I dare not say it. It can't be true. I won't let it be true. I will wait one more week, and then I'll confront him. Yes, he must have his reasons. He must, or he wouldn't spend every waking moment with her.

But, what if it's not an act? No, I won't say or think that again. Of course it's an act. A great act I must say. It's an act. Every time he holds her hand, it's an act. Every time he laughs with her, it's an act. Every time he's with her, it's an act/ she'll show soon enough that it's an act.

* * *

It's been a week and I talked to him. I asked him what he was planning. He raised a brow at me. I continued, "Planning to break her heart." He shook his head at me and walked away. He walked away from me to her with _her_. I think it might be true. I think that they're real. As much as it pains me, I think he's actually serious about her.

What of his father? His father will be furious! Oh, wait until he finds out about this. No, I can't tell his father that. No, I won't. I'll let it come when it does. Someone else will tell him, but I won't. His father will hurt him though. I don't know what to do. I'm so confused.

* * *

She won. She won his heart. It's not an act. This is real. She made him truly smile. She made him truly laugh. She did everything I couldn't. I can't believe it. I can't believe someone like her made him change so much. Something I tried to succeed, but I ended up failing terribly.

I saw him helping a first year Hufflepuff yesterday. I couldn't believe my eyes. She was there, smiling proudly at him. He smiled at the little kid as the Hufflepuff thanked him and walked away. What happened to the one I knew; the one who would scowl and sneer and smirk around school, scaring away any little kid that dared to come around him?

She changed him. I know that now. I was blinded by my rejection to the idea of it before, but now I see. From the first night they were together, he was changing before my eyes. Come to think of it, he's been changing ever so slightly this whole year. It's because they shared a common room. She has been changing him since the first of September. I can't believe.

All I can do is leave them alone, move on with my lie. I won't get him back. I'll never get him back. I can see the love in his eyes when he smiles at her. I see it, something that wasn't there when he was with me. I'll back off now. He'll live happy. That's all I ever wanted for him…happiness. I'll find that someday I suppose…but not now…not with him.

I walk away; never to return to him and her. I won't spy on them anymore, but I will do one last thing that I hope will make him happy, more or less. "I've decided to leave the Dark Side and join the Light Side. I saw this year that anyone can change. I saw, heard, and witnessed this." Maybe I can do that…maybe I can change like he did. "I'm truly sorry how I've acted all these years." I hope they understand. Now, all I can do is sit back and relax, knowing that they are in good hands. I give them my blessing, not that they need it, but I hope they live happy together.

"Be happy, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy," I whisper to myself. I turn around and start to walk away, but their voices stop me.

"Thank you Pansy," they said at the same time and walked away.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Wow, another one-shot? Kool kool. I know I know, I should be working on "Forbidden Love." But I have a major writer's block and theses one-shot story ideas pop into my head….I don't know how long it will be before I can get this stupid writer's block out of the way…maybe in one or two more one-shots? Hehehehheheh .


End file.
